1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a package for mounting electronic components capable of mounting a plurality of electronic components, an electronic apparatus in which a plurality of electronic components is mounted on the package for mounting electronic components, and a method for manufacturing these packages.
2. Related Art
In recent years, light emitting diodes (hereinafter referred to as LEDs) that have low power consumption and long service life are attracting attention as a power source. For example, an LED module that mounts a plurality of LEDs is proposed (see e.g., JP-A-2006-134992).
Incidentally, since the heat generated when the LEDs emit light increases as the number of LEDs to be mounted on the LED module increases, an efficient heat dissipation structure is needed. However, since efficient heat dissipation structures are not proposed in LED modules of the related art, the heat emitted when a number of LEDs are mounted cannot be efficiently dissipated.